Apollo Finds Out
by Greenx91
Summary: Apollo discovers Gyakuten Saiban 5 and he doesn't like it one bit. Starring Trucy and Phoenix as special guests!


Sitting in front of the computer, Apollo is skimming through the news. Trucy is standing next to him.

"Hey Polly!"

"Yes?"

"You know what we should do?"

"Get a client so I don't have to spend so much time on this thing?"

"Even better! I think we should totally try breathe at the same time!"

"What! ?" He yelled and slamed both fist on the desk.

"I-I'm sorry, Polly. I didn't think it was that bad."

"Hm? No! Trucy, look at this article. It's terrible!"

"Hm?" She perused the article, making sure nothing was missed. "'Capcom denies ever caring'. That is terrible."

"No, not that. Keep reading."

Her eyes oscillated left and right. "Shigeru Miyamoto reveals the source of inspirations to his franchises of plumbers saving princesses and plants coming to life, quote 'It's not drugs; It's Japan!'. Well, Polly, at least _someone_ is admitting Japan is dangerous for the mind."

"Keep trying, Trucy. Maybe one day you'll reach the bottom-half page."

She read some more and finally reached the new Apollo had seen. "Gyakuten Saiban 5 announced! Daddy's the main character! This is great! Why were you so sad, Polly?"

Apollo sulked in the corner and Trucy realized why he had become so upset.

"It's just not fair. It's just not fair! Mr Wright already had a part in an entire trilogy AND I spent my entire game helping him fix HIS problems. Where's my problems? What happened to me as a kid that later connects to a client? Where's my case where urgent things happen every ten minutes? When do I solve a case that went cold for a decade? Who the heck is my dad?"

"Max Galactica. Don't you remember that?"

"And when do we reference Lamiror as our mother?"

"Apollo! We can't let people think we don't know!"

"What does it matter? You haven't shown up in the game either."

"What?" Trucy threw her head back at the computer screen and continued reading. "The only thing mentioning me is the locket daddy is wearing here..."

"At least you get acknowledge. What if they that went to 'pursue clients throughout the globe, but blew up in a plane accident'?"

"What if they say I went off to somewhere to learn the Gramyre family magic tricks? I don't want to leave daddy yet!"

"Considering most of Mr Wright's friends have disappeared without mention, they might just get rid of you and briefly mention what you just said."

She flinched and worried some more. Then, a more awful thought came to mind. "What if they say we found out about being related and make us live with Thalasa?"

"That's somehow worse! Go to the person who abandoned you? That'd be awful! Just look at how much you cried over your dad."

"It didn't help how he tried to ruin daddy's perfect win streak. I can only make so much money so if daddy lost the only thing he was good at, we would have starved."

(Although, even now with my help, we still sometime stare at Trucy's plastic spaghetti toy,) Apollo noted.

Suddenly, the door clicks and opens. Phoenix enters with the usual gray clothing and teal beanie. "Hello you two. I'm back from the library." In order to go to places without the living polygraphs catching him, he would say he would go to a place and say nothing more. He'd have to go to the place of course. Afterward, he'd go to wherever he wanted to go. "Apollo, why is the corner you're standing at wet?"

"It's wet from my tears, you jerk!"

"Jerk?" (Oh no. Don't tell me he's found out.)

"Polly! Don't be so mean to daddy. He might be the new protagonist but it's not like he wanted it. Right, daddy?...daddy?"

He looked to the side with a wide and cheesy smile, manifested from his guilt and nervousness. "Actually, they offered me the part back after I finished the bar exam."

Trucy gasped. She couldn't believe what he had just said. "D-daddy! Because of this, Polly and I might go away!"

Apollo started shaking his head. His mind was rushing. "No, no, no! Joining Capcom was the biggest mistake of my life!"

"No, going to law school was your biggest mistake," Phoenix said. "A friend and I had perfectly good reasons to become lawyers. You, on the other hand, became a lawyer because... because why?"

"I don't know! That's another thing we won't find out in Apollo Justice 2: No Justice At All!"

"Calm down Polly." Trucy patted Apollo on his head to comfort him.

"I have to stay current in the story!" Apollo shouted in desperation.

"How will you do that, Polly?"

Apollo thought for a moment. A brilliant idea then came to him. "I know! I'll become a prosecutor!"

"What?" Phoenix was the one showing surprise now. "You're going to leave your moral standings, the one that made you become a defense lawyer (maybe), just to stay in the story?"

"Yes. It would be brilliant. I get backstory on why I became a lawyer AND get character development. Hm..." Apollo started forming a plan. "I think I should train under a prosecutor first. A weak one though so I look better. Maybe I should go see that one prosecutor I met at your trial, Mr Wright. Was his name Watson Vayne?"

"Come on Apollo!" Trucy shouted. "Stop talking like that. You're acting like a baby."

"And that's definitely something you don't want to be if you see Watson," Phoenix commented.

Apollo just gave up then after that psychology joke. He sighed. "I blame the fans."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Try as you might, your wishing falls flat as I keep coming back!

I'll make a small follow up of this later. Unless it's been two weeks. At that point, don't hold your breath. If you look on my other username Greenx92, you'll see a lot of unfinished projects. Lately, I've been more and more invested in my novel which I've thought about writing 4 years (don't be like me and write that damn book you). After finishing a short 3rd draft of about 20k words, I showed a sloppy first chapter to a certain someone (you know who you are) and I started having a reason to work on that novel. Currently over 35k with a lot more to go, so thanks person.

Despite that, I still want to write fics for the fandome but I keep finding myself forgetting to complete certain projects despite the occasional review. I've gotten more 'please updates' on my "How to write humor" (or whatever the hell it's called) and I still haven't got onto it.

For the five people who care what is to become of me- Heh, who am I kidding? No one cares -I think I'll do something that was popular when I started reading fanfiction; drabbles. I don't see them anymore, so why not? Only one though. It will be a high school fic that parodies high school fics. I might also do something with my "How to Write Humor" and invert it into "You're not funny" where Edgeworth and Franziska criticize common things people write, thinking they're funny (you know, those 'super random!' fics or the truth or dares where everyone dies?).

Whatever. Why are you reading this? Go on, leave!


End file.
